


Valentine's Day

by TheFlailingGirl



Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, cute fluff, lovins, they need actual names so i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlailingGirl/pseuds/TheFlailingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the order of stab, run, kill, shoot, and repeat, there’s not much room for flowers and chocolate, unless you're Tallahassee apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized it was Valentine's Day this morning at work, so, hasty little one shot I pulled out of nowhere since I haven't posted anything in a while

During the zombie apocalypse, one wouldn't think holidays mean much. All the shopping malls are infested with flesh eating monsters, after all. It's hard enough just to survive, the enjoyment of a good holiday isn't exactly on the table. Least of all, Valentine’s Day. 

There’s barely a chance for a quick fuck or hand job here and there when they're safe enough, but there's not much time for any romance. Tallahassee doesn't exactly seem like the romantic type anyway, not that Columbus blames him. In the order of stab, run, kill, shoot, and repeat, there’s not much room for flowers and chocolate, unless you’re Tallahassee apparently.

That's why Columbus is shocked when he comes out from the bathroom in the hotel they've crashed the night in to find flowers on the night stand and a box of mint chocolates next to them. He recognizes the flowers from the patch of overgrown flowers out front. 

Tallahassee is standing next to the stand, obviously had just set the flowers in the cup. He has a slightly sheepish look on his face at being caught in the act. 

"Happy Valentine’s Day, Jaymie." Tallahassee has guessed his real name a few days ago, it's a kind of long standing game they have going. "Technically it was yesterday, but we weren't safe then."

"Robert."

"Nope."

"How do you even know what day it is? Carl." It's not like much need to keep track. 

"You have your note book, I have mine. No." Jaymie walks over to him and loops his arms around Tallahassee's waist and leans against him. 

"I didn't really take you for the Valentines type. Conner."

"I can be romantic when I want to be. No." Tallahassee settles his hands on Jaymie’s hips to pull him flush. 

"Is that so? Steven." He nips the taller mans jaw, who rumbles and tips his head to expose his neck. 

"Mhmm. No." Jaymie bites and sucks at the newly exposed neck. "Your not so slight oral fixation is showing."

"I've never heard you complain about it before." 

"I'm not complaining at all, it's quite enjoyable." Tallahassee sprawls out on the bed on his back, quite invitingly so. Jaymie makes the most of the situation by quickly ridding him of the hindering jeans and gives him a quick, almost teasing, blow-job. That fact means that Tallahassee is able to turn the tables once Jaymie pulls away.

He flips them to pin Jamie to the bed and nips at his exposed throat, drawing out a pleased little noise. Tallahassee rids them both of their remaining clothing items and shows him slowly what sex in safety is, not the quick and rough that they've had to live with for the past few weeks. 

Tallahassee, being the huge cuddleslut that he is, once they've both finished and he's cleaned them up enough for the moment, he stretches out beside Jaymie and pulls the smaller man to his chest. The latter tucks his head under Tallahassee's chin. 

"Kevin."

"No." He chuckles slightly, Jaymie is horrible at guessing things. "Tell me when you give up."

"I'm gonna get it eventually, no worries." Tallahassee kisses Jaymie’s forehead, before saying,

“You should get some rest while you can, darlin’.”

“Nuh uh, I’m gonna figure out what your name is first. Max.” He says, stubborn streak showing.

“No.”Jaymie continues guessing for about twenty minutes before he starts drifting off. The last name he says, just as he’s fallen asleep, is correct. Benjamin. He smiles and kisses Jaymie’s forehead one more time, and says quietly,

“Love you, spit-fuck.”


End file.
